The present invention relates generally to structures for supporting a calendar pad, photograph or the like and, more particularly, to an easel-like structure for supporting such items in a generally upright, rearwardly inclined position.
Calendar stands which support calendar pads at a relatively small angle of incline are well known and ubiquitously displayed on desks throughout the country. A variety of such calendar stands are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 793,252; 1,181,288; Re. 16,618; and 1,927,131.
Other calendar stands commonly formed from cardboard and distributed by various merchants for advertising purposes are also well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,210,873 and 3,275,280. In these stands or supports, various portions, typically die-cut from cardboard, are folded to form extensions or feet which support a display face at an inclined angle.
A similar easel-like support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,770 to serve as a one piece bookholder. In this disclosure, an easel-like book support is formed from a sheet of material from which a primary trapezoidal prop is cut with a secondary prop cut from within the primary prop and extending therebeyond. The secondary prop is formed to engage slots formed in the sheet such that the primary prop may be positioned at a number of angles relative to the sheet.
While these various structures are available to support a calendar pad, photograph or the like, improved support structures are always desirable to provide alternatives, particularly when such improved support structures are inexpensive to produce, present an appealing appearance and provide stable support for such items.